This invention pertains to a parasitic array for use on a farfield/nearfield transmission/reception antenna. Specifically, the parasitic array of the instant invention is a strong, durable and easily manufactured device which significantly increases the gain of an antenna.
Parasitic arrays are well known in the antenna art. Generally, an array includes a series of conductive disks or dipoles which are secured to a non-conductive support. The support and parasitic elements are mounted on the antenna to increase the gain of the antenna. To be effective, the array must be aligned on the transmission/reception axis of the antenna. Known array supports are generally flexible and, under the influence of environmental forces, may flex, thereby becoming misaligned with the transmission/reception axis.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a parasitic array for use on an antenna which will significantly increase the overall gain of the antenna.
Another object of the invention is to provide a parasitic array which will remain centered on a transmission/reception axis of an antenna.
A further object of the invention is to provide a parasitic array having integral strength and long durability.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a relatively low-cost parasitic array which is easy to manufacture.
The array of the invention is primarily intended for use on a farfield/nearfield transmission/reception antenna described in my copending application, Ser. No. 524,533, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,059.
The parasitic array of the invention includes an elongate dielectric support which carries, about its outer surface, plural conductive, ring-like parasitic elements spaced at predetermined distances along the length of the support. Means are also provided for mounting the array on the antenna.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.